


Envy

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ANG LIIT NI ERIC, ANG PANGET NG PAGKAKASULAT NITO PROMISE, Crack, Inspired by 4 Sisters and a Wedding, M/M, TAENA BAKIT KO TO GINAWA, YOUNGHOON IS FUCKING TALL, char - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: OO IKAW NA MATANGKAD





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Char

"What is wrong with each and everyone of you?!" Jaehyun screams in anger at everyone who were screaming at each other a while ago.

Eric glared at Younghoon while Haknyeon glared at Hyunjoon.

Younghoon sighs and looks at Eric. "Say it," he says.

"I don't want to," Eric, with a shivering mouth, says.

"TANGINA SABIHIN MO NA GAGO KA!" sigaw na ni Younghoon. "Sirang-sira na nga yung boses ni Mommy dahil sa ginawa nila ni Daddy Sangyeon sa kwarto kagabi tapos mas sisirain mo pa ngayon?"

"Younghoon!" stern na sabi ni Jaehyun at tumahimik si Younghoon.

"Sabihin mo na kasi," pilit ni Younghoon. "Sabihin mo na kasi na masyado kang maliit para sa mga rides sa gay bar dahil sa genes mo. Tanggap ka namin, pwede ka naman magtakong."

"Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi hindi pa tapos yung growth spurt mo!" sigaw ni Eric.

"Pero Eric, next year pa naman yung gay bar ah, pwede ka pa naman mag cherifer," sabi ni Younghoon.

"OO NA, SASABIHIN KO NA!" sigaw ni Eric bago siya tumingin kay Jaehyun. "Ma, I'm sorry, ma."

"Anong meron, Eric?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Ma, tapos na growth spurt ko," confession ni Eric.

"Hah?" tanong ni Jaehyun ng parang hindi ata sineseryoso ni Eric yung sitwasyon.

"Ma kasi kapag nagmedical dental check up kami nila Younghoon sa school," sabi ni Eric. "Isa ako sa mga half a centimeter lang ang ikinatatangkad kasi sabi ni Younghoon wala pa naman daw ako sa puberty stage. Pero tapos na yung puberty stage ko"

Umiyak pa si Eric. "Hindi rin po totoo na 5 8 na ako kasi ang totoo ang 5 8 lang sa akin, yung titi na pumapasok sa akin."

"Tapos nung nalaman ko na nasa hapon lang ang music shows nag-aair, hindi na po ako natutulog ng hapon para lang makita sila Mark at Jinyoung at pati si Bambam. Ang gwapo gwapo po kasi nila, ma!"

"At ma, lumalaki naman po ako kaso iba ang lumalaki sa akin. Kaya ko rin po nakilala si Juyeon, ma. Kasi ang totoo, siya yung dahilan kung bakit may lumalaki sa akin."

Lumuluha ng lumuluha na ang mga mata ni Eric at siya na ay nagcrouch habang nakahawak sa kamay ni Jaehyun. "Ma, i'm sorry. I'm sorry ma!!!!"

Tiningnan siya ni Jaehyun. "Eric, tumayo ka diyan. Mukha kang smurf."

Tumayo si Eric, "Bat ako ma, e ikaw nga itong naka all-white na damit tapos white na bonnet. Char."

"Pero ito kasi ma," sabi ni Eric. "Hindi ko na kasi matanggap na ganito na ako katangkad habang buhay."

"Ni hindi na nga umabot sa 160 centimeters eh. 150 na talaga yung talagang height ko."

"Ako na talaga ang pinakamaliit sa lahat ng mga anak mo."

"Na kahit anong gagawin ko, hindi ko na maibabalik ang growth spurt ko for another round at hindi na ako magiging kasing tangkad ni Younghoon."

"Vaklang toh..." puna ni Younghoon.

"Oo, ikaw, Younghoon," sabi ni Eric. "Ikaw na yung matangkad na lahat ng entertainment companies gusto ka, na kahit anong gloxi or cherifer ang iniinom ko, hindi ako magiging kasing tangkad mo. Kasi ikaw naman ang may growth spurt pa rin diba? Na kahit 3rd year college ka na, hindi pa rin nawawala ang growth spurt mo. Ikaw yung matangkad, ikaw yung 6 feet. Tangina ang tangkad mo!"

"Mahal kita, Younghoon kasi kapatid kita kaso nung sinabihan mo ako nung hindi pa rin ako tumatangkad na dapat hindi na ako ang boyfriend ni Juyeon. Anak na dapat. Tangina ka ang saklap nun!"

"Bat ka galit?" tanong ni Younghoon. "Bat feel ko na kasalanan ko? E ako nga ang inggit na inggit sa inyo e."

Tinura niya si Hyunjoon. "Sana meron akong talent mo sa pagsasyaw. Aliw na aliw talaga si daddy at mommy dun e."

Tinuro niya si Haknyeon. "I wish I had your appetite. Malapit na kasi ako mag underweight at gusto ko rin sanang kumain ng Mcdo kasi nakakasawa na ang kimchi."

Tapos tinuro niya di Eric. "Sana kasing liit ko ikaw. Kasi ikaw, hindi ikaw ang mag aadjust pag naghalikan kayo ni Juyeon, hindi ikaw ang mauuntog sa dingding kapag tumayo, at lahat ng sayo hindi custom made."

"Are you saying na hindi makakasama si Eric sa Gay bar?" tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Hindi, mommy," sabi ni Younghoon. "Baka mag-akala sila kung bakit may bata sa isang bar."

"TANGINA, BATA PA NAMAN KASI SIYA! KAYA NGA NEXT YEAR DIBA? BOBO MO NAMAN!" sigaw ni Jaehyun.


End file.
